Fitting Room
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: Trying to escape an obsessed suitor when you accidentally entered a fitting room being occupied by a hot pink haired guy is pretty normal. Right? Not really.. NaLu One Shot.. Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail!


_**Description**_ _: Trying to escape an obsessed suitor when you accidentally entered a fitting room being occupied by a hot pink haired guy is pretty normal. Right? Not really.. NaLu One Shot.. Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail!_

…

RanRanRein14 is back with a story! I don't hate or have anything against Dan Straight. He is annoying but i don't hate him. He's a bit OOC here so forgive me. Ignore incorrect spellings or grammars. I'm being too lazy to re-read.

…

 **Lucy's POV  
**

"Lulu! My dear Lucy! Would you go on a date with me?" I flushed in embarrassment when Dan Straight yelled those words out in a very public place such as this restaurant. My day started out normal. I was with my bestfriends, Levy and Juvia, when we decided to go to Fairy Tail Mall just to chill. Since it was a last minute planning, i was just wearing a simple blue t-shirt, shorts and converse. Just doing some casual window shopping was enough. Around noon, we decided to eat lunch at 8-island. That's when hell broke loose.. 

"I'm sorry Dan but you-" 

"Nonsense, Lucy-sama! I have time to spare! I'll gladly spend it with you!" My eyes twitched at his remark. Geez, this guys can get cockier each time. 

"Listen, Dan. I'm not really in-" 

"Don't worry, my princess! You are my one and only!" He yelled once again, people around us starting to look and whisper. Great. We're now the center of attraction thanks to this playboy. 

"I'm no-" 

"Where would you like to go, honey?" 

"It's not-" 

"Maybe we should watch a movie? Or eat on a fancy restaurant?" 

"Liste-" 

"We'll have a great time together, baby" 

"Sorr-" 

"Let's spend our monthsary on the beach!" 

"Woah, hol-" 

"On our anniversary, we'll go to Paris!" 

"WHA-" 

"We'll get married on Italy!" 

"Time ou-" 

"Then celebrate our honeymoon on England!" 

"The hell-" 

"We'll have 33 babie-" 

"Would you shut up and listen?!" Thank God that got him to stop talking. He stared at me with widen eyes while i was standing on my seat, face red as cherry. By now, everyone was looking at us. At me to be precise. 

"You're getting way ahead of yourself. Listen, i'm sorry. I'm not interested, Dan." I broke the news to him, slowly as if i was talking to a child. I needed to make sure he got the message. 

"But Lulu-" 

"You should stop. I don't like you. I'm sorry." Breaking the news, i smiled at him and left the restaurant. Fishing out my phone, i sent Juvia and Levy a message. 

_**To: Levy-chan, Juvia  
**_ _  
_

_Sorry for ditching you guys! You can eat without me. I'll just walk around the mall a bit. Text me when you're done then we'll meet up._

After sending my text, a shout from behind me was heard. I cursed under my breath when i realized who it was. Seriously? Since when did he became so persistent?! 

"Lucy my loves! I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't want others to learn about our relationship and yet i announced it in public! Forgive me, my dear!" He yelled, running towards me. In instinct, i ran to the direction opposite to him. That's the 8th nickname he called me! God! This guy is so annoying! 

"Leave me alone, Dan!" 

"But darling! We are meant to be! Give me a chance, sweetheart!" Letting out a loud groan, i entered the department store, hoping desperately for him to leave me alone. 

"Like hell we are!" My eyes twinkled with hope when i saw a container full of ping pongs. Silently apologizing, i knocked it over, enough for its contents to spill all over the place. Dan seemed shocked as he struggled to pass the sea of balls. He even stumbled and tripped a few times. Taking the opportunity, i ducked behind some stacks of clothes. I sat there for a full minute, managed to catch my breath. 

"Oh, my. Are we playing Hide n' Seek, Baby? That was cheating if so. Maybe i should punish her?" His last sentence was more directed to himself but i heard it loud and clear. I slapped my hands over my mouth when i almost gasped. Horrible thoughts crossed my mind when i thought of how he'll 'punish' me. This guy is a pervert! He attempted to harass me a couple of times before! It was all thanks to Erza or Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend, that it didn't happened! Horrified by the ideas, i silently crawled my way towards the rows of fitting rooms. I scrambled to my feet and immediately searched for an unlocked one, entering the last one. Sighing in relief, i tried to lock the door only to find it broken. What? 

"Oh, sh*t!" I gasped when i heard another voice from the other end of the room. Turning around, i saw a guy—a handsome and good looking guy with unruly pink hair and striking onxy eyes. He was shirtless, a grey shirt in hand. It seems like he was just about to try it on. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't-" 

"Oh, Lulu! Are you in here?" i cursed and cut myself off when i heard Dan's voice. I'm seriously considering on having Erza murder him when this is all over.

"Hey, are you alright?" Looking up, i was taken aback when i saw him towering over me, a look of amusement on his eyes. The fitting room was small so i can't exactly tell him to back off or give me personal space. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just there's an obsessed suitor looking for me and i kinda panicked and accidentally entered this fitting room. I didn't think it was occupied since it wasn't locked and-" 

"Hey, you're rambling. It's fine." He chuckled and patted my head. 

"But-" 

"Umm, excuse me? Is someone in here?" Our eyes widened when someone knocked on the door. It was Dan. Panicking, i looked at the stranger infront of me with pleading eyes. He seemed to understand me and nodded. I gasped when the door slowly opened. It happened so fast. The hot pink haired guy gripped my forearm gently and pinned me on the wall opposite of the door. His muscular figure was completely blocking my view and vice versa, i hope. He was atleast a head taller, his right arm was on my waist while his left was resting on the wall on top of my head. He was leaning down, his lips barely touching mine. My eyes widened at his sudden actions. My first thoughts were to scream but held it back when he smiled at me apologetically. I then realized that he was just helping me. 

"Hey-oh god!" I bit my lower lip when i heard Dan's voice. I'm guessing that he can't see me. Thank the heavens. The guy infront of me smirked and looked over his shoulder, a glare on his handsome features. 

"Do you mind, man? If you haven't noticed, we're quite busy here." I felt my cheeks reddened at his words. Was he making it look like we were uhhh-making out? 

"Uhh, sorry. I just wanted to know if you saw a blonde bimbo pass by?" The blush on my cheeks was replaced with rage as i fought out a scowl. Was that how he see me? A stupid blonde bimbo? Did he honestly think i'm easy to get?! I wanted to skin him alive! The stranger seemed aware of my actions as he tightened his grip on my waist, holding me in place. 

"Do you think i care? Would you leave already? You're disturbing us." Did he just growled? 

"Eh?! I'm sorry!" With that, he dashed off to God knows where. We both sighed in relief, he smiled shyly at me before moving away, giving me room to breathe. 

"T-Thanks for that.." 

"No problem. I'm Natsu." He held out a hand which i immediately shook. 

"I'm Lucy. The guy earlier was Dan Straight, a playboy and pervert." He chuckled. 

"So, Lucy? Why was he after you?" We both mentally decided to not leave the fitting room to make sure the coast was clear. He put on a red shirt and leaned on the wall, i was awkwardly standing in a corner. 

"I don't really know. He's after almost every girl anyway. Maybe he got challenged since i wasn't easy to get like most girls." Shrugging, i looked away from him to check my phone for messages from Levy or Juvia. There was one. 

"Really? Girls fall for that? For him?"

"He's not usually like that. More on flowery and sugar-coated words." He laughed at that. 

"I noticed you checking your phone. Did your boyfriend text you?" 

"No, i'm single actually. It was my friends, asking me to meet them at the parking lot." He chuckled and extended a hand. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled and pointed at my phone. Even though confused, i handed it to me. He typed something and pressed it agaisnt his hear. I was about to ask him who he's calling to be cut off by sound of beeping. He took out his own phone and cancelled the call. 

"Here. I saved my number there so call me anytime you like." 

"Really? T-thanks. Umm, i should better be going." I was about to leave when he caught my wrist, making me look back. 

"Umm, Luce? Maybe i should come with you? To make sure that Dan guy won't bother you?" I flushed at the nickname but didn't comment on it.

"Sure. I'll introduce you to Levy and Juvia as well if you like?" 

"That would be nice. Let's go?" His hand slide down from my wrist to my hand. I didn't mind though. I don't think i'll ever mind.. 

"Sure!"


End file.
